


The Way Phil Moves

by DeathTrapDaisy



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Ass kicking kink, BAMF Coulson, BAMF Phil Coulson, Coulson Kicking ASS, M/M, Needy Steve, Shower masterbating, Steve Feels, Steve gets rescued, Steve thinks about Phil in the shower, i like this story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 06:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathTrapDaisy/pseuds/DeathTrapDaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil rescues Steve from a hostage situation, Steve is unexpectedly turned on when he sees him single handedly clear out the room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way Phil Moves

**Author's Note:**

> Partially encouraged by the short film: A funny thing happened on the way to Thor’s hammer. Starring Phil Coulson if you haven’t seen it yet look it up on youtube. Its priceless.  
> The other half encouraged by a slight kink prompt.  
> Basically Steve sees Phil clear out a room full of bad guys and it turns him on.

Waking up in enemy territory Steve wasn’t sure what had happened.

Somebody had managed to hit him in the head hard enough to knock him unconscious that much he knew, for how long he had no idea.

He registered he was sitting on the floor with his hands pulled behind his back around a pole and chained.

Still wearing his uniform the itch of dried blood was on his temple and whatever hole had been in his head had healed likely why he was awake now.

Steve glanced around the small, dark room and saw his ankles were also chained.

 He wondered where his teammates had gone; surely they would make a valiant effort to save him if they were capable.

He tried the chains around his wrists and ankles to no avail they must be made of something too strong for even _him_ to break, just then the door swung open and in stepped a man accompanied by four others wearing masks.

Steve set his jaw and already knew situations like these only go two ways, torture or death.

“Make one move and I’ll have all of your friends heads.” He threatened and Steve didn’t feel like gambling with their lives as easily as he would gamble with his own.

“Now tell me where th—“ Just then the man in the back of the room had been knocked forward from a kick in the back, one of them turned to the noise and faced the butt end of a rifle across the nose.

Whoever his rescuer was didn’t waste any time going after the rest of them, he’d know who if it wasn’t for the half mask he wore with his combat gear, likely to hide in the shadows more easily.

One of the assassins turned to shoot but the pistol was immediately kicked from his hands and into the air, as it fell he turned and kicked another Assassin whom had come in from behind.

He stood flat on the ground catching the pistol mid air using it to pistol-whip its owner across the face, knocking him out with the others.

Four men down one left to go, they were set in a staring contest as Steve stared up at them in anticipation.

“Your going to regret—“ he was cut off again as the gun pointed at the agents face was knocked to the side with his hand and he was chopped directly in the throat.

The assassin leader fell to the ground choking and the agent dressed in all black took the pistol in hand and hit him good and hard across the nape of the neck, knocking him unconscious with the rest.

There was a coiling deep in the pit of Steve’s stomach as he stared up at the way the man carried himself, tough, stout and agile.

Steve was breathing hard and stared up at the man whom had just single handedly cleared out the room. He hadn’t even shot a weapon.

Steve blushed grateful that his cowl would likely cover most of the redness.

His breath caught when the agent pulled down the half mask that was over his nose and mouth, Steve gaped up at Phil Coulson surprised that he hadn’t recognized him to begin with.

He struggled against the chains at his ankles wishing he could bring his knees up to hide his arousal though most likely it wasn’t bad enough to be noticed, yet.

Steve bit the inside of his mouth hard to control himself, it had just caught him off guard.

“Captain Rogers, are you alright?” Phil asked calmly and sounded exactly like he always did, as if they were sitting in his office having a mug of coffee.

“Yeah.” Steve breathed as Phil approached him his heavy combat boots clanking against the hard floor.

He knelt in front of Steve and used the key he had gotten a hold of earlier to unlock his ankles, his eyes flicked across his lap briefly then back to Steve’s eyes.

Steve’s breath caught there was no way Phil hadn’t noticed judging by the fire shining back at him in his eyes, however he was gracious enough to keep his mouth shut and move behind him to unlock his wrists.

Steve had never seen him in his field gear and had never seen him pull a stunt like that.

The Phil Coulson he knew was the washed up hero recovering from Loki’s attack, he never would’ve guessed he could move like that.

“Come on, we have to get the others.” Phil declared and pulled back flinging the rifle over his back and sticking his new pistol in his belt.

He fled the room nearly as quickly as he had infiltrated it.

Steve bumped his head back against the pole he had been tied too in self-punishment before he got up and followed him out.

Steve helped Phil retrieve the others and luckily no one had been hurt terribly bad, except for Steve, because it was painful to watch Phil the rest of the night all along turning the Captain on more.

Steve frowned ashamed of his desires but he couldn’t make them stop.

 

OOO

Steve didn’t have the patients for Shwarma he needed to get home, he had something to attend too.

Steve ignored the looks of confusion when he turned down going out to eat tonight and went straight back to the tower.

He frowned and fought to ignore the look of confusion on Phil’s face when he was unable to look him in the eyes due to his own shame.

Now standing in the shower with the hot water running down his tired and grimy body Steve closed his eyes and let his hands wander, finally taking his neglected member into his fingers.

Steve whined wantonly and began to stoke himself slowly and lazily grateful he wasn’t living on the Hellicarrier anymore where there were communal showers.

He let his mind wander back to Phil.

The way he moved, how he looked in his combat gear, especially the way he looked on the jet going back to New York when he pulled his long sleeve shirt off over his head revealing his tight black tank top underneath, who would’ve guessed Phil would have such strong, defined arms.

He shuddered and stroked himself faster, thinking back to the way Phil owned a room when he needed too.

Steve leant back against the tile wall of the shower and his head fell back as the hot water ran down his front.

The way Phil had smiled bashfully and waved it off as if it had been _no big deal_.

Steve groaned and ran his thumb over the tip of his member, his tongue sneaking out to lick his dry lips.

His breathing quickened and his pace followed, he played back the moment Phil had taken his mask off and the look of nonchalance on his damned face.

Steve shuddered and spilled out into his palm, his breathing slowed and he looked down at his hand and wondered when the last time was that he had cum too soon.

He rinsed himself off and finished up with his shower, dressed in some shorts and a T-Shirt and was ready for bed when there was a soft knock on his door.

Steve walked to it as he dried off his hair and opened it up.

“Tony I said I wasn’t hungr—“ Steve stopped himself and went white when he stared down at Coulson whom was standing outside of his apartment.

“Phil- Agent Coulson.” Steve said in surprise and dismay when he realized Phil was still wearing his combat gear minus the weapons and gloves, he was still wearing those damn boots though.

“Captain Rogers, I just wanted to stop by and make sure you’re okay.” Phil replied and Steve nodded.

“Oh, I’m fine.” He said and glanced at the ground unable to look him in the eyes especially after what he had just done.

“If you need anything, anything at all. You can just ask me. Ok?” Phil replied and put his hands in his pockets modestly like always, smiling softly.

Steve sighed and wondered if Phil was really that humble or if he knew he was an absolute badass and just thrived on pretending he wasn’t.

“A-alright, th-thanks…” Steve replied and glanced back up at him blushing lightly again.

They stood there in awkward silence and Phil almost turned to leave but stopped himself.

“Can we talk for a moment?” Phil asked and Steve gaped at him and his face went white, he was almost a hundred percent sure Phil knew what he had just done in the shower, somehow he knew. “We don’t have to..”

“No its alright, come in.” Steve replied and allowed the agent in, Phil quipped a thanks.

Steve was barely listening though as he stared at his firm backside in his tight pants that doubled as a wetsuit, surely, cause _damn_ they were tight in all the right places.

Phil turned around once they made it to the living room and Steve’s attention shot up to his face, Phil smiled shyly and may have caught him looking.

Steve mentally yelled at himself to pull it together.

“What did you want to talk about?” Steve asked and Phil sighed.

“Well, I just noticed you were acting differently after I attacked those assassins. I just wanted to say I’m sorry if it made you uncomfortable.” Phil replied and Steve looked at him confused.

“Why would that make me uncomfortable?” he asked and Phil scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

“Let’s be adults about this.” Phil replied and Steve’s heart began to race, he knew, surely he knew, he had seen it somehow. “I know you know about my admiration for you, my… _feelings_. It was inappropriate for me to come for you first, I should’ve gone for Dr. Banner first because he had been in the first room I passed. I just Lo- _care_ about you and I saw them coming for you and I couldn’t stand to think they might hurt you. I promise I’ll be more professionally in the future.”

Phil said slowly trying his best to remain emotionless and put together like he had done earlier that night.

Steve stared down at him and his mind was reeling, cared for _him_? Phil had _feelings_ for _him_?

He had come for him first because he didn’t want them to _hurt him_.

“I’ll leave now if that’s what you want? I wont accompany the Avengers out to dinner anymore either. You shouldn’t have to feel uncomfortable especially not because of me.” Phil continued and Steve reflexively stopped him with a hand to his chest.

Phil went rigid; Steve just needed a moment to collect his thoughts.

“Phil, shut up.” Steve said softly and Phil’s mouth dropped open in surprise.

Steve took the opportunity to capture his mouth in a kiss and Phil’s hands fell to his arms automatically, Steve stepped closer until their bodies were pressed together and Phil gasped against him.

Steve wrapped his arms around his waste and deepened the kiss with a moan.

Phil pulled back and there was a moment of hesitation in his movements his mouth slightly open and his tongue flicked out to lick his bottom lip.

Steve breathed harshly against his mouth and pressed forward but Phil moved back giving Steve the hint not to do it again.

“Steve you don’t have to do this because I told you my feelings for you.” Phil breathed but Steve took it upon himself to kiss him again anyway.

Phil melted in his arms and groaned into the kiss his warm tongue sneaking out to run across Steve’s bottom lip.

“I don’t have too, I _want_ to.” Steve gasped out before taking his mouth again.

Phil moaned into his mouth and snaked a hand around the nape of Steve’s neck.

Steve pressed his body closer so they could make full contact, Phil arched against him to meet him halfway.

Steve’s hand wrapped possessively at his hip, Phil moaning into his mouth, he pulled back.

“Wait, why? What happened?” Phil gasped as Steve followed his retreat to nip at his jaw then neck.

Phil a little surprised that his bashfulness wasn’t getting the better of him, however Steve is the kind of guy that knows what he wants and when he wants it and nothing can stand in his way once his mind is made up.

Steve pulled back to answer.

“First when I saw you come to save me and you cleared that whole room by yourself you didn’t even fire a gun,” Steve blushed before he could finish “Oh _Phil_ , you don’t know what you did to me.” He gasped and rolled his hips into him, Phil groaned quietly and was beginning to get the idea.

“And second?” Phil gasped and was hoping there was more, if he ever wanted to have something with Steve he wanted it to be so much more than a one night stand, he respected him too much for that.

“Then you said you came to save me first, because you couldn’t stand for them to hurt me and you said you have feelings for me.” Steve replied and Phil smiled softly.

“You decided that quick huh?” Phil asked in disbelief and Steve smiled.

“I know what I want when I see it, Phil.” He gasped back and Phil swallowed hard.

Steve took his mouth in another kiss this one harder, more dominant.

Phil moaned against him, Steve had always known Phil was a good man, he always had admired him for his bravery and how much he cares for all of them.

He had wanted to like him, he really did, he had wanted to give Phil what he wanted, what they all knew he wanted but the spark just wasn’t there for him.

Not until tonight when he had seen that side to the agent, then there had been _fireworks._

Steve gasped against his mouth and cupped the back of Phil’s head softly, thinking back to all the times Phil had been so modest.

Now he knows any time Phil is quiet and humble it isn’t a lack of confidence but quite the opposite, he has absolutely _nothing_ to prove.

Steve slipped his hands under Phil’s shirt and attempted to pull it over Phil’s head, Phil pulled back and grinned.

“Whoa, I think we’re getting ahead of ourselves.” Phil said a little unsteadily and Steve frowned.

Phil leaned up and kissed him pulling his shirt back down while the super soldier was distracted.  Phil tucked his blonde hair behind an ear as he pulled back.

“But Phil..” Steve whined and his mouth followed him but stopped himself when he heard the whining young boy in his voice.

Phil smiled and blushed glancing at the floor, feeling a little abashed at his earlier display of passion.

“I’m sorry. I best be going.” Phil said and bit his bottom lip as he eyed Steve one last time, he really ought to get going, Steve sighed in disappointment.

“Oh, ok. Goodnight, Phil.” He said and Phil smiled.

“Goodnight.” He replied and slowly turned.

“Phil wait.” Steve said last second and Phil looked back at him to give him his attention.

“Yes?” Phil asked a little hopeful and Steve glanced at the floor nervously.

“Would you like to have dinner sometime, with me?” he asked and Phil smiled.

“I would love to have dinner with you.” he replied and couldn’t fight his own blush this time, Steve smiled widely and looked as if the weight of the world had just lifted off his shoulders.

“I’ll call you.” Steve replied and fidgeted a little anxiously and Phil nodded.

“Alright, Goodnight.”

“Phil, one more thing. _Please_ don’t wear that in front of me anymore.” He whined and knew his request was really childish and unfair.

Phil smiled fondly and was cherishing every moment of this because it isn’t often that one gets to see Steve actually acting his age.

“I will when you stop wearing your uniform in front of _me_.” Phil quipped back and winked, Steve shook his head but grinned.

“Touché.” he said and blushed, Phil smiled and took two stride back towards Steve gripping him by the arms and kissing him hard on the mouth one last time, Steve hummed against him pleased until Phil pulled back.

“Goodnight.” He quipped and was gone before Steve could say anything else.

Steve plopped himself down on the couch and sighed wantonly but relieved that Phil had agreed on a date.

 

OOO

The next few weeks they went out to dinner a few times and after a month had officially started dating, Bruce had won the bet on how soon they would get together.

It took them another few months until they actually made it into the bedroom between Phil’s busy schedule and especially Steve’s nerves but the night they finally did had been a night after a near end world experience and they had both decided waiting any longer wasn’t an option.

Phil got to wear his combat gear that day again too and that may have helped things along.

 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> : I liked it I guess  
> By the way, I have a prompt of me own!! If anyone wants to write a Capsicoul story for me I’d like it to be like this:  
> Steve and Phil have been dating a few months, Phil thinks Steve is nervous about having sex or making out or anything more than just kisses and holding hands so he keeps his distance but really Steve is just waiting on Phil to make the first move and is feeling neglected and unwanted because Phil acts like he isn’t even attracted to him because he’s scared he’ll chase him off.  
> So Steve has all this sexual frustration piled up and it takes someone mentioning it to Phil for him to notice, say: Tony, Clint or Natasha notice and bring it up to him jokingly. So Phil tries to make it right and they do the deed.  
> Angst/Fluff/Humor and somewhat misunderstanding story would be great! Like they’re both dummies when it comes to communication. If someone feels like paying me back for all my Capsicoul stories lol  
> Let me know what you guys thought and if you like this prompt let me know too I may just have to write it myself if I don’t get any offers  
> Cheers!


End file.
